What a person can do to change your life ?
by niikii
Summary: What would you do if your life was miserable and no one know it ? nothing! So that is what we did until some people come to our life and mess up all of our life more ,or they are coming to help us ? Read and find out ... Reds,Blues and Green couple but more reds :P
1. Chapter 1

**BLOSSOM Pov "**

Beep, Beep ,Beep…

Ugh ! I don't want to go to school a girl say under the covers of a pink and black bed .HI! My name is Blossom Angeline Utonium ,I am 15 years old for some odd reason I have pink eyes ! you know it is weird but I'm not complaining I had a nice body and a super white skin all say it is SPECTACULAR but I don't see it I have F-cup breast yeah pretty big for my taste, and a hourglass body with a lot of curves and a lot of bottom the only thing is that I am very petite. For my life I have 2 sisters Bubbles and Buttercup we are like the goddess trio all in school call us that , for my sister Bubbles have B-cup breast not big not too small and a womanly figure and is in a normal height and for Buttercup she has a C-cup breast that she says are so big and wants it smaller because she don't like the attention of the boys and has a very muscular body for all the sports she plays. Yeah! So that's my life you would think wow so beautiful girls sure they have a great family but sorry for this but you are all WRONG! Yeah our life is far from great it is a mess , our dad Professor utonium the one carrying and good has been all out of control getting drunk and all that shit. We are not anymore the Powerpuff girls because well crime in Townsville has succeed , all villain has retired and well other died.

So enough of my life I finally turn off my alarm and prepare to start my "wonderful" day Wahoo .. I get out and started getting a shower when I am finally done I get my pink and black towel and dry myself off and my hair, I get out and found the perfect outfit a black corset and a black and pink tutu with a pair of my favorite combat boots when I am done I start with my hair , my hair yeah it is still long it gets pass my butt and it is now curly in more like a red color I had on white, black and pink highlights and my bangs are pass my eyes , I put a small bow like my old one but on the side and black makeup oh ! I forgot I have 3 piercings one in my bellybutton ,in my tongue and down my lip .My style is more of an emo now but I like it.

I saw the clock and it says it is the 7:00 am so I get downstairs there I see Bubbles making breakfast , Bubbles is the chef among us because I am awful at that so .

'' Hello blossom did you sleep well?" bubbles asked like always she so innocent oh yeah she was wearing a blue sundress that has flower designs and blue ballet shoes with her hair in 2 pigtails and slightly makeup.

"yeah thank's bubbles is buttercup up yet ?" I asked

"yeah I'm up " someone says from the stairs and we turn and see buttercup standing there wearing a basketball shorts with green converse and a shirt black that says "I am a sport girl " in green .

So we eat and so it was 7:20 am we only had 20 minutes to go to school so we get out and walk. One thing is that I had a feeling that it was having to happen a good or bad thing I don't know I just shrug it away. Oh ! how wrong I was to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles Pov**

Me and my sisters were walking to school we don't talk too much but we truly love each other , we came in front of this big building that has a label that says Pokey Oaks high school, and went to get our schedules to the principal that now was our ex teacher Miss Keane.

"Hi girls do you have a great vacations?" asked our beautiful and cheerful teacher she hasn't change a bit only more chubby because she has 1 son and that put her weight .

"It was great!" I say for all of us "if only you knew how it truly was" I thought sadly.

"Oh well say hi to the professor for me ok "Miss Keane say, and with that we go out the principal office. When we get out we saw a lot of girl like drooling and with heart shaped eyes buttercup being the "nicest" (sarcasm) person I've seen took the arm of one of those girls

"What are you all drooling on? "She ask with that scowl of hers

"Oh you don't know there are these new students that are so HOT! "She screamed at the top of her lung leaving all of us almost deaf

"Are you insane you almost get me deaf! "Screamed angrily buttercup

"Come now buttercup is not time to fight let's see for ourselves ok" blossom tells buttercup seen how the preppy girl almost pee in her pant for the scream buttercup made

"ok but next time blossom won't be here to help you, you little crazy girl, so now get out of my sight before I change my mind " and with that the girl run off screaming like a maniac "GET OUT OF MY WAY SHE'S GONNA KILL ME ! " .

**Buttercup Pov**

Watching that girl run for her life made me want to laugth,so now me and my sisters are getting to see that new "HOT" student all girls are drooling on we just have to find them, Oh look it wasn't difficult we only have to see the crowded girls that are standing like some kind of creepers.

"Get the hell out of my way" I screamed, and all the girls move to get us space and there we saw them BRICK, BUTCH and BOOMER .There they stood brick in the middle ,butch in the left and boomer in the right, when they saw as all they have smirks in their faces .

"God why from all the people it have to be them, why not chucky or the exorcist it would have been better " I thought

All Girl's Pov

"Why life hates us so much!"


End file.
